


Oc ref

by FriedFishTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB





	1. Kendra

Beast- black hair pale skin Black drip eyes skinny long , hair short leather punk Gothic, can't speak  acts like a wild animal growls purr chirps trill ect, humanoid fur cover wolf ears black sharp teeth long legs can stand on hind legs fast stealthy, cold ruthless kind to her family 

Oceania Queen- dark brown ocean hair ocean blue eyes cubby thick seashells ocean gems on body, long muti braided hair ocean gal, watter sea creatures long curly hair full navy eyes can change body color / hair, kind gentle deadly dangerous unpredictable 

Victoria- pale skin blue eyes skinny , ocean black blend hair chill nature  sea, ocean black hair drip eyes claws teeth ocean , chill kind mess with family deadly , telephone twin 

Victory- pale skin black eyes,  ocean black blend hair nature dresses long skirts comfy soft pastels,  humanoid sea friendly furry sharp or soft claws selkie ears tail plump, telephone twin 

Ari- pale brown skin blue eyes tall muscle Lil chub hunk, ocean long hair braids nature space, ocean beast mix, laid back kind hearted eery calming mess with family death 

Eary- darkish brown long legs dark blue eyes, long curly hair soft comfy space nature, ocean but with beast eyes, loud boi but sad boi loyal trusting friend mess with family death 


	2. Gl

Suiren no hana-  Japanese ,tall, long black hair blue eyes,  goddess , forms fox, crane, koi, turtle-dragon, likes the ocean, yuuki, nature, hates judgemental people, homophobes, appears cold actually kind and soft, great with kids, very very rich bc can summon things, has 9 houses travels with her gf a lot 

Yuuki aiko- Japanese female, wavy black hair brown eyes, likes nature cute things her girlfriend baking exploring animal butterflies , hates homophobes people being mean for no reason, the sun itself, very warm, loves/craves/needs affection, very good with plants and bbys and children, used to work at a daycare, knows her gf is a goddess but still very much loves her anyway 


	3. Poly

Marry smith-f, skinny, Latino American, light brown,long braided hair,brown eyes, likes cats, collecting animal heads, birds, hates transphobe, homophobes, animal cruelty, chill, protective, steals clothes, double sided axe wielder, knows how to kill efficiently, collects head, negative axe heavy 

Grace- eldritch, f,irsh Russian,blond, tall, blue eyes, likes plants, singing, drawing, lakes,bakeing,hates anyone that hurts her baes, people ruining her garden, chocolate, kind, cuddly, mutipltive, lies to get what she's want, won't lie to her baes, can always tell if someone is lying, her voice can make anyone insane ie a toture methothed, she can control plants by voice , negative not good with weapons 

el/Elizabeth  Monroe- gender fuild, African American, light brown, tall, thicc,frizzy black hair, grey eyes, likes knowing things, knowledge, birds, books, hates not knowing things, ruined books, bad books, Hunter, very knowledgeable, witch, negative cool down, cold 

Red- non binary, Italian, chubb thicc, short, black long hair , brown eyes, likes of books, blood, being a Lil shit, food,memes,hates running out of food, exercise, phobes,health experts, loud, uncontrollable, Lil kinky shit,needs constant affection, healing powers, throwing knifes, negative unethlatic overload

Jason r. Woods- amercian male, short, chub,black hair, blue eyes, likes his baes, stars, planets, space, hates being told he can't do something, phobes,cinnamon, kind, quiet, loving, earth powers, very athletic, negative cool down, overload


	4. Panther

6.Alicia Rowan Stone- white, red hair , freckles , Greek inspired hair,  , early 30, likes plants art music poems, hates loud music/rock,  cold mysterious gentle great with kids sad, has lots of pets

4.Jason Wright- Latino, black hair, long side hair, eye patch, mid 30, likes mulipatating people deals fooling people violence being #1, hates being fooled Empress Larson the cold, basically bill but with more bill, is dating Owen,Alicia ex, Cristina ex,

Owen Smith- American, blond hair, curly short hair, mid 20, likes nature soft things Jason  sweet food bunnies cute things, hates spicy food being cheated, innocent boi with a kind and curious personality

Christian Ankerman -American,  blond hair, short spiky hair, scars, mid 20, likes family fall dogs ocean, hates heat summer, angery at   Jason soft to friends and family, sad boi bc his sister died

Dead)Cristina Ankerman- American, blond hair, long hair, teen, likes N/A hates N/A, cheerful carefree always take the risk  hella dead, Alice ex Jason ex

1."Empress " jostine d. El Noir - African , black hair, long curly hair, red lipstick, early 40 likes sweets seeing her enemy death red sankes, hates people stealing her crown strawberry flavored things, cruel multiplive dark will get what she wants, no one know who she really is

Larson Noreman - Norse , black hair,  medium hair, handsome, late 30 likes the woods the cold freshly baked bread fishing hates being sick, kind hunter with big muscle, posable Empress brother, business unknown, used to blackmail , now live a crime free life

77- Jason regret


	5. Cult

Shayam Andersson - abliono with milky purple eyes skinny likes soft pastels and painting, devoted to his God 

Orant deliany - freckled cinnamon babe likes flirting and books,helper worshiper 

Shell morning wood - ginger with stardust eyes likes blueprints and plans, planner/helper 

Ashly mrylin- pale with black hair and emerald eyes likes cats and alcohol, seer 

Marry E Alice- smol busty babe back hair brown eyes likes fun and outfit planing, dancer 

Astra stars- ash black with black hair and blue eyes likes her gang and anamials, leader


	6. Heck

%  
Alex Anderson

Acesexual aceromantic ace squared,male,108 looking like a late 20 yr old, pale grey hair that turns black in beast form  left eye leaking black goo and completely black, scientists robe 

asshole scientist and experimenter bastard child with immortality, immortalized by their “elixir”(gods monsters eldritch blood experimented on in a bottle, aka Bottle of experimented blood) caused him to have lack trendils out their back covered in red eyes and mouths (tldr black hat abilities that he has complete control over  ) age extremely slowly, heighten senses/better body wise in humans, used to fuck eye dose inhumane things to his test subjects but cares for his experiments 

 

Eye

Demiromantic, Male,1000 looking like in his mid 20, eye head that an change colors depending on mood, priest robes  
  


Petty bitch Not a fucking priest priest catholic priest rotted man dumpster fire, he can control fire because he made a deal with a demon died in his mid 20 because the church fought on fire and since he was unconscious bc of the drugs he woke up and burned to death came to hell you got potential became demon at 50, fire telekinesis shapeshifter summon things,  feelings for Alex????? (It’s lust)

 

Sweetheart

Pans, female 200 looks like early 20 or teens, no design set 

 

angel that’s a demon looks kind will fuck you up also petty just wants your fuck and soul dats it, abusive ex killed her she wants vengeance went to hell someone took pity on her and turned her thought her then she killed her instructor and ate them rip she then killed her ex and turned him into her “dog” creature her ex ain’t human anymore, shapeshifter voice control charmer telekinesis summon things Seems like an angel at times, fucked tv when they knew she was a demon peppermint and Cotten and her are bfs With benefits 

 

;)

Floria

  
  


Richard

 

Veronica  
;)


	7. Oh no

*  
Micaiah

 

Morgan

 

Mike 

 

Grimes 

 

Hollow 

 

Charlie 

 

Leo  
*   
[]  
Kennth 

 

Muriel

 

Tv  
[]


	8. Youth

Purity 

 

Decay 

 

Ashier

 

Aster 

 

Fenis 

 

Cheshire


	9. The lost god

Edith 

CoCo

Mom tm 

Valarie 

Rodger 

Greek gods

Adagon 

Opal

Duality 

—-

Orrin 

Hazel lowvood

Rowan lowvood

Yasha

God of death and flora 

Goddess of pestilence and war


	10. The original

1 ag

The original Lilith and eve, the mom of the misfit. Made to nurture, care basically a mom 

A kind hearted lady that just want to protect her family but won’t hesitate to kill if anyone hurts her fam. She acts more like the “dad” then the “mom”

owns a co run safe house with 2

 

2 ag

The original Adam, The dad of the misfit. Made to rule setter stern  basically a dad 

a silent and stern man that also wants to protect his family and won’t hesitate to kill if anyone’s hurts his fam. He acts more like the “mom” then the “dad”

owns a co run safe house with 1

 

3 fg 

The judge. Made to judge “Good” and “evil” basically a judge 

a cold and assholey person that cares for the truth and wants justice for their siblings 

 

4 fg 

the lover. Made to be Cupid and embodiment of love 

a hyper and bubbly sweetheart that you can easily fall in love with person that will fuck You ul if you fuck with her

 

5 fg

the fighter .made for militarily and fighting 

a tough looking pal that’s actually a sweetheart that just want their family to be safe again. 

they work in the military 

 

6 ag

the rebellion. Made to be loyal to him

An asshole with trauma he wants justice for his siblings and construction worries over them. The leader of the rebellion and the lest vulnerable 

 

7 fg

the favorite. Made to sing praises and to just sit and look pretty 

A kind and shy person that wears their heart on their sleeves that jaut wants to know why their father would do this? Their the most vulnerable 

 

Missing all the way to 12 8 ag

the mechanic. Made to build things design things 

A hyper gremlin that just wants their wings back. They want to feel safe again 

 

9 fg

the smart. Made to be the book keeper the embodiment of knowalge to archive history 

the cool and  collective businessman that wants his family back and wants to go back to how it used to be.

he owns a multi millionaire company called re 

 

10 ag 

the garden keeper.  Made to tend to eden, animals and to protect nature  the embodiment of nature.

a shy person that’s a total gremlin with no impulsive control that wants to save the world. They want eden back 

they own a flower/plant shop and cafe hybrid  

 

11 fg 

The virtues. Made to be the embodiment of the Bible laws 

a distant and dreamy person that also wants to know why. They don’t understand why father would do this but is working on self love 

 

12 ag 

The messenger. Made to be a messenger and to tell him what’s going on in humanity 

A cool laid back person that’s a huge ducking stoner that has many insecurities that just want to stop the memories and forget what happened 

 

13 dc

day and night. Made to be the embodiment of day and night.

a to tired for and done with this shit guy/girl that just wants to sleep and sleep 


	11. Freak squad

Lilic Jones f  
Hawk owl bearded vulture, Canadian timber wolf caracal Cheetah lynx bat-eared fox raptor, she can swim in water ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Hybrid   
No impulsive control hungry calm gremlin that’s somewhat responsible and wants to sleep 

Juniper Owen f  
Amphibian ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Hybrid   
The only one with common sense kind but tired sweetheart

Harper nova m  
Malamute Samoyed corgi, Egyptian mau Persian main coon rag doll,  
Hybrid   
Shy quiet sweetheart that’s a cinnamon roll we need to protect at all cost 

Pandora oden nb   
Plant   
Singular   
Dosent give a fuck chill memer who wanna sleep or die 

Callisto Zaria m  
Secretary bird White peacock   
Singular   
Fancy petty and better then you gossip boi 

Lucia Leonardo Valencia m  
Electric   
Singular  
Encentric mad scientist that has no Impulse control mixed with a gremlin that hords food


	12. Re

Watchers 

Players

Glitch

Fixer 

Maker

Bender 

Roles

Unknown/ undecided


	13. Bastard children

1 Callia Harvress Jackson   
Nun, kind sweetheart that’s tried of her siblings antics   
Female,she-her   
Shoulder length Blond hair,green eyes,medium(5’6) tan,thiccc,   
Thai-American but raised in the Norse 

2 Jefferson “cyan” Jackson   
Mafia,Crime lord, loud hyper sleep deprived rat gremlin that would sell his soul for coffee and yours for a corn chip   
Male,he-him   
Short Black hair,blue eyes,pale,small(5’4),skinny with a phat ass   
British-American but raised in England

3 meri “Eli” Elizabeth Jackson   
Unknown, black hat form villainous mixed with Venomus form okko but more tired   
Female, she-her   
Butt length Red blue hair split in the middle,red blue eyes, tall(6’3),skinny with curves but no tits   
Unknown android

4 Daniel Jackson (dead kinda)  
Nightmare hospital,Eccentric scientist that loves for their work   
Agender they-them  
Shoulder length White hair tinged with red, red eyes, pale, tall (5’9), average but with some tits 

5

6

7

8

9

10


	14. Nightmare (daydream) hospital

Diamond division   
Docs 

Head doctor micheal Henderson 

Second head doctor jaco j jak 

Doc Elmira 

Doc joy 

Doc sad 

Doc day erquirum

Doc night equirum 

Doc dove lavender 

Doc jasmine lovegood 

Doc Luna equinox 

Surgeons

 

Nurse 

Holy division 

Exorcists 

 

Priests

 

Nuns 

 

Yellow division 

 

Blue division 

 

“Cleaner” division


	15. The trio

God 1 day Male

God 2 night Female 

Valter Regan. Balthazar   
Male, he/him   
Timid soft boy who misses his lovers, he’s crazy talented at art   
17  
Lives with his parents And sister, and brother  
Has a strained relationship with his family , they don’t talk/ act more like strangers you live with then siblings 

 

Rebecca Balthazar   
Female she/her   
Confidence Cheer team preppy teen who’s very talented  
18  
Lives with parents and brothers   
Internship   
Has a strained relationship with valter, they don’t talk 

Ryan Balthazar   
Male he/him   
Dude bro Football team Prep who’s very talented   
16  
Lives with his parents and brother and sister   
Has a strained relationship with Valter, they don’t talk 

Amanda Balthazar   
Female she/her   
36  
Soccer mom kinda entitled kinda a Karen  
Lives with her husband and children   
Stay at home mom   
Has a strained relationship with Valter, they don’t talk and she low key forget abt him 

Abraham Balthazar   
Male he/him   
38  
Typical dad, chill dad jokes but still stern   
Lives with wife and children   
Works in an well paying office job   
Has a strained relationship with Valter, they don’t talk, and he low key forget abt him


	16. Glass box

Rose Unknown   
19-23 Small petite blond hair 5’3 with long legs knee high socks with straps pillowey shirt with a red chocker ,docile sheepish Kind easily manipulated, kept in a glass box for “reasons” kidnapped by the scientists, trusts and love the scientists and doctors 

Scientists 

All scientists have a soft spot for rose 

Ann Boyle F  
31 curly bond hair blue eyes cruel smile nat beautiful model 5’5 more casual work clothes rings and diamond necklace gifted to her by rose,Seems kind but it’s a lying rat bastard the female announcer form Evelyn Evelyn knows their doing the wrong thing but don’t give a fuck manipulative, work partners with the docs and scientists but won’t hesitate to drown them if she’s in trouble 

Gregory Joesph M  
35 Brown hair brown hair that turns red when disgruntled looks like he hasn’t slept in a month skinny With long legs 5’11 More professional work clothes gold glasses, rat bastard that’s easily angered salty bitch who cares abt his work, doesn't care for his work partners mainly the scientists but shows his soft side to rose 

?¿ NB  
———-DATA EXPUNGED-———  
-glitch hyper uncontrollable their staticy black hair pulled into two buns 4’11 a child that’s actually 777 yrs old lamo Loli uminaoshi beginning Lolita dress doesn’t care for anyone but them self but at the same time will kill for rose 

Doctors 

All doctors have a soft spot for rose 

Louis Arnold M  
34, black hair cold red eyes seems like he can kill you bara 6’0 professor membrane for outfit but in red and black, cold unemotional stoic seems like he can kill you will kill you without a doubt, doesn’t care for the other work partners mainly docs but shows feelings for rose 

X-X NB  
666, machine like long black hair fully black eyes you can see her wiring s going up on one side of her and going down on the other 5’8 aesthetic surgeon clothes with rib cage on front, unemotional most of the time but do the side way smirk when amused, keeps the docs under control oversees all surgeries in case something happens


	17. Superhero world

”Herobrine” m 

24,Tan Latino, white eyes short unruly brown hair fit lil beefy square 5’9, aggressive rabid dog asshole, 

 

white feathers nb 

Adult, pale no ethnicity glowing sky blue eyes long straight white hair 6’5 and lean loong thin ovals, calm cool headed collective dose not understand human things, white cockatoo dove mixed wings control air 

 

Darkal m 

22, black Egyptian white glowing eye actual ember eye long curly black hair 6’0 height, silent calm don’t draw attention kind sweetheart, obsidian dragon 

 

hero owner m

80 looks 25, ???, bastard rat man stoic calm, immortal ??

 

white lover gf

300 looks 25, paleish sun kissed Greek high cheek bones bland hair braid soft looking eyes, kind loving mysterious somber quiet, immortal powerful godly??, powerful figure 

 


	18. Void

Void: made sun and moon, void look 

Sun: long hair white feather creature form Kirby for hair, 4 eyes 3on one side, four arms, wings? Wings!, bubbly sunny bastard manipulative evil 

Moon: ??, evil calm bastard 

S renumber every life: Insane murdery will fuck you up chaotic ecstatic low key regrets what they done but only low key loves murdering people insatiable blood lust, designed to murder people 

S The twin 1

s The twin 2


End file.
